


Rough Rider

by AWF



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Frottage, Incest, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Rough Rider

Extreme Gear racing had become one of the most popular sports over the last few years. Riding high-speed hoverboards was nothing short of a constant adrenaline rush, and that was exactly what Drake and his twin sister Drae lived for. Racing through the streets at break-neck speed with the wind whipping through their hair was the perfect way for the twins to spend their day.

"Having fun back there?" Drake looked back and shouted over his shoulder with a confident grin. He was ahead by a few lengths, but his sister was hot in his heels. "Have fun eating my dust, loser!'

"You're gonna eat the  _ words _ when I pass your sorry ass," Drae yelled back over the sound of the wind.

Drake sneered. "Did you say something about eating ass?"

"Yeah." Drae had taken her brother's momentary distraction as an opportunity to close the gap between them and cut him off on the inside of a tight turn. "You'll be eating  _ mine _ when I best you!"

"As if!" Even though he was pissed she has passed him so easily, he couldn't lie to himself and say it wasn't a nice view from second place. Yeah, yeah, she was his  _ sister _ and checking her out made him some kind of degenerate, but so what? She had a tight body and the way she was half-crouched on her Gear heavily accentuated the shapeliness of her ass. It was almost a shame to have to pass her again. Almost.

With a kick of his heel, Drake kicked his Gear's engine into overdrive, it's internal turbines roaring as they forced more air through the vents for a burst of speed. He leaned into the wind to make himself as aerodynamic as possible and shot forward. With a sidelong glance, Drake whizzed right past his sister.

"See you at the finish line!" Cocky to a fault, Drake twisted around to shoot his sister the bird.

Drae wasn't so much worried about her brothers behavior as she was his not paying attention to where he was going. "Drake, watch-" He was going too fast and wasn't paying any attention. There was nothing Drae could do to keep her brother from crashing into the trash heap on the side of the street he was racing down.

The wreck was as bad as one would expect from being thrown off a high speed hoverboard. Drake hurtled through the air in a cloud of debris and refuse before crashing shoulder-first into the ground and tumbling to a stop several yards away, his Gear skidding to a stop on the ground beside him. Drae stopped her own Gear as close to the crash site that she could and hopped off, quickly rushing to her downed brother's side.

"Drake, you dumbass!" She knelt by his side and rolled him into his back. "Why the fuck were you trying to show off like that?! Are you ok?"

"I don't think anything's broken." Nothing but his ego, at least. Drake sat up with a pained grunt. "I'll be fine. Help me up." When he reached up, his sister took his hand and helped heave him back onto his feet. "Thanks. Where's my- _ fuck _ that hurts!"

Drake thought he was alright until he tried to take his first step, at which point he realized he had sprained his ankle. He leg buckled under his own weight, and if it hadn't been for his sister's quick reflexes grabbing him by the arm, he'd have fallen right back to the ground the moment he put weight on his foot.

"That's what you get for trying to act like a badass," Drae scolded while supporting his weight. "C'mon, let's get you home. I don't think you're gonna be riding on that leg for a while."

Drae pushed the apartment door open with her shoulder, using her other arm to help her brother hobble on his injured leg. She kicked the door closed once they were in and carried him past the living area towards his bedroom door. The bedroom was what you'd expect out of a twenty-something year old guy; dirty clothes thrown everywhere, empty drink bottles scattered around, and posters of also naked women hanging all over the walls. "You know you live like a fucking lig, right?"

"Like your room is any better," Drake replied as they made their way across the clutter. He grunted when his sister shifted her weight to haphazardly drop him into his new. "Jeez, why not just throw me down next time?'

Drae scoffed at her brother's complaint. "Quit whining, you big baby. Stay here, I'll go get you something for the pain. You're gonna be laid up for a day or two, might as well get comfortable." With that, she left his room and proceeded down the hall.

She made her way to their shared bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet built into the mirror over the sink. The cabinet was a mix of half used toothpaste tubes and a random assortment of little medicine bottles. She sifted through until she found a small opaque orange container. It was supposed to have a few leftover high-strength pain relievers from back when she had broken her arm. Probably too strong for something as simple as a sprained ankle, but she didn't want to have to spend the rest of her week listening to her brother bitch and moan. It would be easier to dope him up and let him sleep it off. With a twist of the wrist, she popped the top off and shook one of the small blue pills into her upturned hand. Weird. Drae could have sworn they were supposed to be white. Oh well, she hadn't taken one in months. Maybe she was remembering wrong.

After that, it was just a short trip back to his room. "Here you go." She flicked the pill his way. If he didn't catch it, that would be  _ his _ problem.

Drake did catch it, though. If only barely. "Thanks, I guess." He eyed the tiny tablet in his palm and asked, "What is it?'

"It's a pill, you fucking dumbass," she remarked. "Just shut up and take it."

"Fine, whatever." Drake popped it in his mouth and reached for one of the half empty bottles sitting on his bedside table. That shit was stale as fuck but it only took one swig to swallow. "Ugh," he grunted after getting it down. "First thing I'm gonna do when I'm back on my feet is get some fresh beer. This shit is rank."

"Just focus on  _ getting _ back on your feet." Drae shook her head in disappointment and the entire situation and left, closing the door in her way out.

Drake threw up the bird even though his sister had already left. Whatever. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long for the meds to kick in, because his leg really was hurting like hell. Nothing he could do about it now except try to get some rest, so he nestled himself back into the bed and rested his hands behind his head.

It  _ had _ been stupid of him to make a pass like that. Always keep your eyes ahead, that was one of Extreme Gear riding's most important unspoken rules. He had broken it and this was the price to pay for carelessness. A crash like that could have ended much worse, so Drake counted his blessings it had only resulted in a sprained ankle. That didn't make being stuck in his room for the time been any less frustrating, though.

The problem was no matter what he did, Drake couldn't get comfortable. It wasn't just his leg, either. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was definitely off. He tossed from one side to other, gritting his teeth at the shot of pain that sent up his back, but no matter which way he lay, this nagging feeling kept poking at him from the back of his mind. He had no idea how much time had passed before he realized he was nursing a raging hard on.

"Oh, what the fuck," he said rhetorically to his own dick. There was no reason for it to be up like that. He wasn't watching porn or drinking or anything. It was just.. up. Drake growled as he looked around, trying to find something to distract him from his own arousal. Fat girls, dead kittens, that one pic he'd seen online of Eggman naked, anything that would turn him off, but his erection was simply too powerful. With a reluctant sigh, Drake finally decided the only thing to do was take a hands on approach to the situation. Maybe yanking one would help him rest.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Drae was rummaging through the fridge looking for something decent to eat. Not in any mood to put effort into cooking anything, she settles for pulling out the lunch meat and some bread. A sandwich and beer would be plenty to suffice. About halfway through slapping her Neal together, Drae wondered if she should make one for Drake. "Hey, I'm fixing a sandwich," she called towards the room. "You want one?"

No answer. Maybe he hadn't heard her. Maybe he had fallen asleep. She decided she might as well check and make sure before putting everything away. Leaving her half-done sandwich on the counter, she headed back towards his room.

"You asle-" Drae opened the door and stepped into the room to catch her brother mid stroke on the stiffest looking erection she'd ever seen. He was really going at it, too! So hard that he didn't even notice her enter the room. "Dude, what the actual fuck?"

"Drae?! Jeezus!" Drake had a moment of panic where he reached for the nearing this he could find, which happened to be an old tee-shirt hanging on the corner of his bed, to cover himself with. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough to know you're not getting any rest!" She clicked her tongue at him like only a disappointed sister could. "I figured you might be asleep by now. I wasn't expecting you'd be in here trying to pull your dick off."

"Fuck off," he snapped back, angry and embarrassed that she'd walked in on his in the middle of that. "It just happened, ok?"

"It just happened," she repeated, raising a brow. "Whatever. I just wanted to know if you wanted anything to eat, but I can see you busy taking care of something."

Drake turned away and grumbled mostly to himself, "Yeah, if only."

"Do what?" Drae didn't really care if he wanted to jack off or not, but she thought he'd smarted off under his breath and wanted to know what he'd said.

"I said I  _ can't _ take care of it," he snapped in anger.

"You can't.. jack off?" Drae's immediate confusion turned into a short chuckle. "You're telling me you can't get it off? You really are in a bad way!"

"Look, I can't.. I dunno, ok? I've been working on this thing for the last ten minutes and I just won't go down, alright?" He motioned down towards the high-rise tent pitched under the shirt in his lap. "I don't know what the problem is. Maybe it had something to do with that medicine you gave me."

"As if." Drae folded her arms across her small but firm breasts. She wasn't about to let him out this one her. "I gave you one of those oxys in the back in the cabinet. The ones in the little orange bottle?"

Drake's brow quirked up in confusion. "The oxy's are in the  _ white _ bottle behind the mouthwash."

Drae's stance shifted a little. "Then what was in-"

"I keep some.. some.." There was no way he'd taken what he thought he'd taken.

"What kind of pills did you have in the orange bottle," Drae inquired, sounding a bit more worried than she'd have liked to.

"I keep a couple, you know.. Viagra."

"Via-" Drae was speechless. "What the fuck do you need something like that for?!"

"I don't  _ need _ them," Drake replied. "I just keep a few around in case I want to have a little fun. You know, if I have a girl over and I want to go for a while. I don't take them all the time or anything and I never even take a while one! I always break them in half. Fuck. Shit! God damnit!!" Suddenly realizing he had an entire dose of erectile enhancement flowing through his system was making Drake as agitated as he was erect. "What the fuck am I going to do with this thing now," he shouted, again mostly at his dick.

Drae sighed and flexed her jaw. What she wanted to do was tell him it was his problem, but knowing she was responsible for dosing him up with a dick stiffener made her feel too guilty to leave him suffering his current predicament. "Look," she said after a moment of thought. "I'll.. I'll help you out, ok?"

"You'll what," Drake replied, only half listening.

"I said I'll fucking help you out." She was aggravated at having to repeat herself. "I'll blow you or whatever. I don't want to have to take you to the hospital over a hurt leg and a hard dick!"

Drake shifted uncomfortably in his bed now that he heard her proposition. "You don't have to.. I'm not asking you to do anything like that."

"I know you're not  _ asking _ me to." Drae moved away from the door and headed over to the side of his bed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this because I  _ want _ to, either! But I don't want to listen to you bitching about it later." She didn't, after all. What sister in her right mind would  _ want _ to suck her brother's dick? It  _ was _ one of the nicest cocks she'd ever seen, though. Nice and long with just the right kind of curve in it.. Truth be told, the more she thought about it, the more she  _ did _ want to. "Just get out of the way and let me take care of it." She made sure to sound offended enough not to betray her sudden eagerness.

"C'mon, Drae, knock it off!" Drake tried to push away her advances, but she merely swatted his hand out of the way as she crawled into the edge of his bed. He tried to keep the shirt over his junk pulled down when she started grabbing at it, but she snatched it right out of his hands, exposing his erection for the whole world to see. "Fine." He threw his hands up in defeat. "Do whatever you want. I don't care! Hell, I  _ like _ getting my dick sucked!"

"I bet you do." Hiding her enthusiasm behind sarcasm, Drae brushed a spike of her golden-blonde hair out of the way and leaned down, wrapping her fingers around the base of his shaft, which was almost long enough to fit  _ both _ of her hands around, and proceeded to out her mouth over the tip of his cock.

It was definitely a cock, that much was certain, but it was so much  _ more _ than that. Drae had sucked a few in her time, so she was quite accustomed to the pungent taste and smell, but this was different. This wasn't just  _ any _ dick, this was Drae's. All the usual scents were mixed with the familiarity of her brother, like the musky smell of his all day activity, and the cologne he used to try to cover it. Even if she wanted to pretend it was someone else, there was no way she could convince her senses that it wasn't. For some reason, that made the whole thing hotter than it needed to be.

She started slow but quickly worked more and more of his cock into her mouth. There was a lot of it to take, so she didn't get in any hurry. Before long, she was choking down almost two-thirds of it, and it was already jabbing the back of her throat. Drake couldn't do anything but lean back against the bed's headrest and groan while he watches his sister's head bob up and down. After a few minutes of moving her neck up and down, Drae pulled all the way to the tips and slowly pulled her lips over the tip with an audible smack.

"Holy shit," Drake said, breathing hard. "You're pretty damn good at suck dick!"

"It's a pretty good dick to suck." She tilted her head and kissed up and down his shaft until she reached the top again, then rolled her tongue over it like she was licking a cock shaped sucker.

"Oooh my god.." It had been a long time since Drake had a blowjob this amazing. To think, a chick that could suck a dick this good slept literally right down the hall from him every night. Too bad it was his sister. Wait, not too bad. She was sucking it right now! "Why haven't we done this before?"

"Because you never asked," Drae answered in the brief moment she didn't have half his dick in her mouth.

"What was that,?" There was no reply. Drake tried to stifle another moan when his sister went back down. She would pause every now and then when she got to the top of his cock and work her tongue over it before going back down.

Drae had been servicing her brother for a while now, but now it was time to do something about her own growing desire, so she slipped a hand under the rim of her shorts and began rubbing herself. Her pussy was already  _ so _ wet. She would  _ kill _ to have that cock in her right then and there, but she couldn't very well let him know she wanted to climb up on him and ride him until she came all over his lap. That would be wrong. So very wrong. But the wrongness of it made it so hot.

God, she wanted him to fuck her so bad. All that pent up longing translated into a throaty moan around the cock in her mouth. Her wetness allowed her to slip not one, not two, but  _ three _ fingers into herself. It wasn't the dick she wanted, but her pussy eagerly accepted them in its place.

Now that Drae was getting some of the action, she  _ really _ started getting into it, as if she wasn't already. It was impossible to hold back the lustful moans and needy whines she was making as she choked down as much of his cock that she could, and that was almost the whole thing. Not willing to let his length stop her, Drae took a deep breath and forced the end of his cock into the back of her throat. Fortunately, Drae didn't have much of a gag reflex, and a moment later she was  _ literally _ swallowing up his entire cock.

That was it. Drake couldn't handle much more of this. "Fuck yeah, take it all," he said through gritted teeth. Putting his hand on his sister's head was a purely instinctive move, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, he could swear that she moaned and sucked even harder. Well, if she wanted it so bad, she was going to get it! With a deep, guttural groan, Drake pushed his sister's nose against his waist and unleashed the contents of his balls, emptying wave after wave of hot but straight down her throat.

Drae swallowed all she could, but there was just  _ so _ much. The feeling of his cock bulging and twitching down her throat mixed with the taste of him cum running out the side of her mouth set her pussy ablaze with orgasmic furry, nearly breaking her own fingers by squeezing her thighs together. After two or three hard gulps, she lost control of her gag reflex and wretched, coughing up what was left of her brother's load, even leaking a little out of her nose.

"God fucking damnit," she exclaimed after coughing like someone who'd almost drown. "That was the biggest fucking load I've ever swallowed!" That was no exaggeration, either. She was so full, so she didn't care about the sandwich she'd left in the kitchen. "How pent up  _ were _ you?!"

Drake looked to the side and scratched his chin while she cleaned her face up. "Sorry. I guess it's been longer than I thought since I got any."

Likewise, it had been a while since Drae had got any dick. Entirely too long, actually. And would you look at that! There was a perfectly good dick right there! "Holy shit! Are you  _ still _ hard?" She wrapped her fingers around his still rock hard cock, slowly stroking the shaft that was slick with a mix of her saliva and his own semen.

"Y-yes, I am!" Drake dug his fingers into the bed covers. As hard as it might've been, his dick was still tender as fuck, and her stroking it was sending electric jolts up his spine. "I told you, I've never taken a  _ whole _ pill before! I have no idea  _ how _ long this is going to la-a-ast! Jesus fuck, Drae.." A shudder ran down his spine when his sister rubbed all the way to the top of his cock and cupped her hand over it like she was polishing a literal knob.

Drae rubbed her hand over his dick a moment longer, then appraised the thin layer of sticky fluid on her fingers before putting them in her mouth and sucking them clean. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to keep helping until it goes down."

Drake grinned nervously, a rather unusual look for him. "I appreciate the offer, but I honestly don't think I could take another round of you sucking my dick."

"Who said anything about sucking it?" The flat expression on Drae's face belittled her raging desire to impale herself on his dick, but it  _ did _ manage to give her brother a moment of worry before she grabbed him by the ankles and drug him back across the bed until he was lying flat in his back.

Oops. Drake grimaced as pain shit up his leg again. "God damnit," he growled at the pain, reaching down and rubbing the leg in question.

"Oh, shit! Sorry!" In all the excitement, Drae had forgotten all about her brother's injury. She clutched her hands together for a second before reaching for his leg, only to pull back again, unsure exactly how to respond. "I forgot.. damn, my bad, Drake."

"Don't sweat it. I've had worse." Even as well as he was playing it off, it was obvious that it still hurt. Drake lay back and dropped an arm over his face. "Damn. I've got a busted leg  _ and _ the world's worst hard-on."

"Well, I can only help with  _ one _ of those."

"Hm?" Drake raised the arm over his eyes when he felt the bed shifting under his sister's weight. When he looked up, he saw that she was standing, with her hands on her hips. Wait. Drake's eyes widened. Her hands weren't on her hips, they were on the edge of her shorts! What was she-

Drae hooked her thumbs under the edge of her shorts and pulled them down, then stepped out and tossed them onto the floor with all of Drake's dirty clothes. She stood over him, bare from the waist down, the cocoa-brown fur on her abdomen and pussy standing out against the yellow of her body and legs. Drake's attention was quickly drawn to the glistening slit between her legs. "Let's do something about that  _ little _ problem." An ironic comment, as his was one of the biggest Mobian dicks she'd ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"Now wait a second! Blowing me off is one thing, but-" His protest meant nothing. Drae knelt down over his lap and rested her pussy on the shaft off his dick. "Hey, hold on, wh-oo-hooo, that's.. ok,  _ that's _ good.." Drake tried to resist at first, but when Drae started sliding her pussy back and forth across his dick, he suddenly forgot all about  _ who's _ pussy it was and focused solely on how good it felt to have a pair of fat, soaking wet lips sandwiching his rod.

"If you think  _ that _ feels good," Drae said, grinning smugly at the sight of her brother looking so into it, "Just wait until I put it in."

"Mmm, yeah." Drake watched with a contented smile while his sister rocked her hips, sliding her slit up and down his shaft. She would slide forward until the entire head of his cock was almost hidden between her swollen lips, then all the way back until she was practically sitting on his balls, then back to the front again. It felt utterly amazing, but she was right, it would feel  _ so _ much better to be  _ in _ her. If she just slid a  _ little _ farther forward, his cock might actually slip in. In. In? "H-hey, slow down," he said, coming to his senses. "If we're going to do this, we should at least be smart about it. I think I've got some wraps in my dresser-"

"Oh, come on!" Drae leaned her torso, putting her hands on the bed to support herself while she was face to face with her brother. "You're probably shooting blanks after that load you blew earlier." God, she hoped not. Drae was hoping he could shoot a load like that right in her pussy. It's not like she was trying to get pregnant or anything, but she loved the way a hot load of cum felt in her cunt. "Just let me take care of everything, ok?" She leaned down a little bit further until they were nose against nose. "You like how your sister's pussy feels on you cock?"

"Mhm." This whole situation was so far past out of control, Drake didn't even know what to make of it anymore. But it  _ did _ feel good. She knew  _ exactly _ what she was doing!

"Then you're gonna  _ love _ this." She cupped her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips against his, but the kiss wasn't what she was talking about. While she had him distracted, she raised her hips just enough to lodge the tip of his cock against the base of her pussy and lowered herself into it. One moan later and her thighs were resting against his hips, the entire length of his meaty cock consumed by her pussy.

"Drae.." Drake could barely whisper. "We really shouldn't do this.." It felt absolutely unreal to lay there while his own sister started gyrating on his dick. It was  _ wrong _ , but that only fueled the fires of their lust to burn even hotter.

"No, we shouldn't," she replied breathlessly as his cock hit every inch of her insides perfectly. "But we are. Just let me fuck you, ok?"

"Fine." Drake slapped his hands on her shapely hips and pushed her down onto his cock even deeper. "But if you're going to fuck me, do it right!"

"Mmmm.." Drae shuddered with pleasure when he started taking more control. She leaned forward and pressed her hands against his chest, saying, "And  _ how _ would that be?"

"The same way we do everything else." He thrust his hips up, driving himself against her hard enough to get her to make a surprised yip. "Hard and fast!"

Fine! If that's how he wanted it, that's how he was going to get it. But first, something a little.. gentler. She grinned, leaning down even farther and giving him a quick kiss. "Hard and fast, eh? You think you can handle it, big boy?" She kissed him again, longer than before.

When their lips parted, he said, "Only one way to find out." He ran his hand up her back as they kissed again, deeply, like real lovers. One hand stroked her shoulder while the other crept down to her ass as their tongues slid across one another in a dance of forbidden passion. He couldn't take it anymore. Drake wanted her to fuck him. "Ok, ok," he said in a hushed tone. "Fuck me already."

Looking down into a pair of indigo eyes that matched her own, Drae smiled softly and told him, "Alright. You asked for it!" Drae sat up and pressed her ass down, pushing his cock deeply into herself, moaning under her breath as he filled her. Right. Fast and hard, just like he liked it! Drae dug her fingertips into the soft brown fur on his torso and immediately started rocking her hips.

"Daaamn, that's good!" Drake watched her bounce up and down on his cock, wildly rocking and dipping her hips. There was no other sound in the room so her wetness hitting his lap was making clearly audible squishing noises. "You are  _ so _ fucking wet," he commented, watching his shaft disappear into the swollen mound between her thighs over and over. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you  _ wanted _ to fuck me!"

"What can I say?" Drae switch from bouncing to swaying her hips around in a circular motion. "You've got a nice cock."

"Oh yeah? You sure it doesn't have anything to do with me being your brother?"

"You  _ are _ my brother." She leaned forward and arched her back while grinding her crotch against him. "But you've got a nice cock, too." She put her face down and licked the side of his mouth. "And you're my brother." She lightly touched her lips against his. "And we're having sex." She covered his mouth with hers and moaned. "And I'm about to cum!"

"Me too!" He could feel the telltale sensation of an orgasm brewing. "Come on, Drae," he said as calmly as he could while she laid her face against his shoulder, ass end still crushing against his pelvis. "Get off before it's too late."

She moaned something that sounded like a "no" into his ear and started shaking. She dropped her hips once, twice, three more times and then held herself in place. Drake wrapped his arms around her back, inhaling sharply as he blew a load he didn't even know he had in him whether he wanted to or not. The pair came together and lay there until they recovered.

"That was.. wow." Drake ran his fingers up and down her back, stroking them through her soft fur. Her could feel her pussy still twitching around his cock, accompanied by the warm sensation of their mixed cum running down his balls. "Where did you learn to fuck like that?"

It took Drae a little longer to stir. When she did, she rested an arm under her head and turned to look at him. "Nuh uh," she said, smiling. "You're not supposed to ask a girl about her sex life."

Drake's eyebrows bent upward. "What, in case she's doing it with her brother?"

His sister kissed him on his cheek. "Exactly." Now that her body had calmed down, she started to sit back up. There were few things in life as satisfying as the tingling sensation of hot cum in her freshly fucked snatch, and that's exactly what she felt when she precariously raised her legs and lifted herself off of him. "Oooh my God, Drake," Drae cooed as the thick white cream dropped out. She reached down and used her fingers to part her lips, then tightened her abs and squeezed a dollop of semen back out, watching intently as it dripped onto his cock. "You came so much! I guess you weren't shooting blanks after all!"

"Fuck.." Drake picked himself up and leaned back against the headboard as he enthusiastically watched the show. "I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry?'

"Oh, hell now." Drae's enthusiasm was pretty impossible to hide at this point. Grinning from ear to ear, but still managing to look as sultry and lustful as ever, she lowered her back down over his dick and rubbed her pussy across it like she had before they fucked, gratuitously smearing everything between his dick and her pussy. "I  _ loved _ it!" After a moment of post-sex frottage, she sighed contently and went to get back up again. "But I definitely need to get cleaned up now. Seriously, dude. You made a fucking mess."

Drake shifted the weight off his shoulder and sat up a little straighter. "Actually," he said before she got off the bed.

"Hmm?" Drae brushed the frills of her yellow hair back and looked over her shoulder towards him.

"Well.. if you're ok with it.." Drake tried to think of the best way to say what he was trying to say, and then decided that the direct approach would be the best at this point. Motioning down towards the recently greased and  _ still _ erect dick in his lap, he said, "I think I've got one more in me."

Drae paused, eyeing her brother's rigid meat. The corner of her snout curled up in a sinful little smile as she told him, "I guess that means I'm going to get one more in  _ me _ . But this time,  _ you're _ doing all the work!" In one motion, Drae twisted her body around and lowered her head and shoulders to the mattress, arching her spine and raising her ass towards him. Just in case her intentions weren't blatantly obvious yet, she lifted her bushy yellow tail and snaked one hand under her body, using her fingers to spread open her freshly fucked cunt. "C'mon. Mount up, mother fucker!"

"If you insist!" With a little effort, and trying to keep as much pressure off his hurt leg as he could, Drake rolled himself onto his knees directly behind her. It took no effort at all to slide himself back into her generously lubricated snatch.

Drae pressed her face into the mattress and moaned as he pushed the whole length back in, then cupped her hand over her cock-filled pussy, with two fingers on each side of his rigid pole so she could  _ feel _ him going on and out. Oh,  _ that _ was the shit. After a few moments of massaging her mound around his pistoning rod, Drae moved her hand slightly downwards, running her fingers right over her extremely sensitive clit.

You'd have thought someone jugged her with a cattle prod, the way she jerked and moaned when started rubbing herself. This was it. This was the sex she craved but barely ever got. It was hard enough finding a guy as well equipped as him, much less one that could last longer than two minutes. Her head was spinning with so much heat and passion that time didn't even matter anymore, and  _ that's _ when you knew you were getting fucked good!

Drake was as into it as she was. He wasn't an extremely sentimental guy, but he had to admit he'd never seen anything as beautiful as his own sister's perfectly shaped ass bouncing on his dick. He couldn't remember the last time he nutted three times in one go before. Most of the girls he fucked were done after one. Most guys thought being hung was a blessing, but the problem with having a larger than average dick was most girls simply couldn't handle his libido. Oh, yeah, they all  _ say _ they want to fuck the guy with the big dick until he actually pins her down and pounds them silly, then it's always the same old "you're being too rough" or "I can't take it". Not Drae. He was fucking her like a madman and he hadn't heard anything that even sounded like a complaint yet.

As a matter of fact, he had been fucking her at full speed for so long _ he _ was starting to loose his breath, panting hard and swallowing every few breathes to keep his throat from getting dry, but he wasn't about to stop for anything. He held onto her hips for dear life and gave her pussy everything he has, and she took it all, moaning and bucking like an animal in heat.

"I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.." He was too focused on what he was doing to speak, but she knew what he meant.

"Ooooh God, me too," she moaned, whipping her fingers across her clit in wild circles. "Do it," she cried passionately, "Cum in me! Pleeeeeasoo _ ooohh _ .." Her toes curled so hard that her feet started cramping but Drae was hit with such an explosive climax that she barely noticed.

Fueled by the sounds of her howling, Drake dug his fingers under the curves of her waist and slammed himself against her one last time. He clenched his jaw so tight he thought his teeth might shatter and growled like an animal, shooting wave after wave of cum into her. As the initial burst of semen firing subsided, he pulled back and pumped her a few more times, just to make sure he'd gotten it all out. And then, he was done.

Now that all the excitement was over, fatigue reared its ugly head. Dizzy and breathless with exhausting, Drake fell back on his haunches, unable to anything more than silently stare at the slick pink slit under his sister's tail as his hot white mess dropped out of her. The sight of it made his cock twitch with desire, but it was spent. Drake knew it would be a while before he fully recovered from suck a fucking.

Drae was as worn out as her brother. Maybe more. She rubbed his seeping cum all over her still throbbing pussy. Oh yeah, there was definitely a nice hot shower in her future after this, but for now, all Drae wanted to do was lay there and enjoy the feeling of having been fucked half to death. She lay on her belly and sighed the most contented sigh ever, stretching her legs across the bed behind her. "That was… damn."

"Damn is right," Drake replied. "I need a smoke." The closet pack of cigarettes was on his dresser, so Drake swung his legs over the bed and headed over there, his slowly deflating cock hanging between his thighs.

It wasn't until after watching him walk across the room and light a smoke before Drae's head popped up and she said, "Hey, you're walking!"

Drake took that first long drag and gave it a minute to sink in before said, "Yeah, so?"

"So your leg," Drae reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." He looked about as surprised as she did. He lifted the leg in question and stomped on the ground a few times with it, shaking his waist sausage around in the process. "Would you look at that! It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Good for you." Drae rolled over onto her back and hung an arm over the side of the bed. "I doubt  _ I'll  _ be walking very much for a while after all that. Let me get a hit, will you?" She held her hanging up up towards him and waved her hand.

"What, you mean this?" Drake stepped towards the bed until his cock almost flopped into her open hand.

"I swear to God I'll bite it off, you fuck." She pressed her middle finger and thumb together and gave his dick a warning flick, much to his instant dismay. "I meant the smoke and you know it."

"Jeezus fuck, ok! Damn, woman." Drake handed the half smoked cigarette over which she immediately out to her lips before cradling his assaulted cock in his palm. "I'm fucking sensitive as hell down there. Shit."

"Puh." Drae exhaled a thin cloud and rolled back over into her front. "You think  _ you're _ sensitive? I think you bruised my God damned pelvis."

"You're damn right I did," he said with a cocky grin. "And you  _ liked _ it!"

Drae took another silent drag, then said, "Yeah. I did." She looked up at him and smiled a devious little grin. "And there are still a few of those pills left."

Drake balked a little at her last comment. "Wait, what're you trying to say?"

She sucked down the last of the cigarette and put the butt on a plate sitting on the bedside table. "What I'm saying is I love getting fucked like that, and now I know how to whenever I want!"

"Yeah, but.." Drake was slightly taken aback. Sure, that had been on hell of a fuck, but, "We're still related. Don't you think it's wrong that we-"

"I didn't hear you complaining when you or cumming down my throat," she interrupted. "Or  _ either _ time you came in my pussy. Don't start getting all moral on me now. I'm not saying we're a couple or any weird shit like that. It's just.. convenient. That's all." Well, she  _ did _ have feelings for him, but that was because he was her brother. But he fucked like a God damned bull, too. But, well.. She wasn't sure how she felt, but she knew she liked it.

Drake nodded. "Yeah. Convenient." Damn. Fun to hang out with, knew her way around a Gear, sexy as hell  _ and _ fucked like a nymph. If she had been anyone  _ other _ than his sister, he might have to marry her. Still, if the offer was on the table.. "So, when do you wanna do it again?"

She raised an eyebrow at his sudden eagerness. "I'm pretty fuckin' sore right now. It's gonna be awhile before I let you stick anything in my pussy again."

"Ass it is, then." Drake turned and headed for the door. "I'll go get another pill."

"Hey, I didn't mean-" Too late, he had already left. Drae frowned, then signed. She crossed her arms over the mattress and laid her face down, mumbling, "Oh God, what have I done.."


End file.
